WO 2005/012326, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a class of compounds that are inhibitors of sodium-dependent glucose transporter (SGLT) and therapeutic uses for such compounds such as the treatment of diabetes, obesity, diabetic complications, and the like. WO 2005/012326 discloses the compound 1-(β-D-glucopyranosyl)-4-methyl-3-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-thienylmethyl]benzene). 1-(β-D-glucopyranosyl)-4-methyl-3-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-thienylmethyl]benzene) hemihydrate and certain crystal form thereof are disclosed in WO 2008/069327, the disclosure of which is also hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.